1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to care for contact lenses, and in particular, to cleaning, rinsing, storing, disinfecting, lubricating, dispensing fluid, and the like with respect to contact lenses.
2. Problems in the Art
Contact lenses have proven to be a desirable alternative to eye glasses. However, they require significant and repetitive maintenance and care. Because of the sensitive and fragile nature of the human eye, and the close association of contact lenses to the eye, to maintain comfort and usability, periodic treatment of contact lenses is necessary.
Depending on the nature of the contact lens, the recurring periods for care and maintenance differ, but the functions are similar. For example, all contact lenses must be kept clean from foreign matter to maintain clarity and reduce abrasion to both the contact lens and the user's eye. Some lenses require periodic disinfecting, and others require periodic lubrication. Furthermore, because of the nature of these type of substances, the contact lenses must be thoroughly rinsed and cleaned before being reused.
Some contact lenses require periodic soaking to maintain a level of wetness to allow optimal comfort for a user. Furthermore, when contact lenses are not being used, their fragile and transparent nature require a secure and generally aseptic place for storage. Many times this is in some sort of a soaking, cleaning, or storage fluid.
It furthermore should be understood that because contact lenses, like eye glasses, many times differ in their optical properties from the left to the right eye, it is desirous that any contact lens holder be configured so that the user can easily discern and identify the storage place for the left contact lens in contrast to the right contact lens, especially when the user's vision is generally impaired when contact lenses are out of the user's eyes.
Conventionally, contact lens storage holders are small two-chambered devices, with either screw-on caps, or snap-down caps. To introduce the fluid for the care of the contact lenses, a specified fluid container, such as a squeeze bottle or the like, holding the desired fluid is obtained, and then the contact lens holder is opened up, and the fluid directed into each chamber holding a lens. The caps or lids are then re-covered over the chamber. Any removal of the fluid requires care that the contact lenses not be lost, requires rinsing, and then any refilling with the fluid, or any other fluid, requires the same steps.
Some attempts have been made to combine a contact lens holder with containers carrying some of the needed fluids for care of contact lenses. These attempts have tried to avoid having a contact user carry a separate contact lens holder, with separate contact lens fluid containers. Some of these attempts have simply configured a holder to either be permanently attached, or removably attached to a fluid container. However, it still requires that a contact lens holder or holders be opened up, and the fluid container be opened and oriented to fill the contact lens holder with fluid. This is only a slight improvement over conventional contact lens holders, and in fact, may be more cumbersome. The problem still exists with respect to accuracy in filling the lens holder.
Other attempts have configured a container which is filled with fluid, then the contact lenses are put in some sort of a cage or fluid permeable device, and then inserted into the container. These devices also require multiple steps and handling of a separate fluid bottle to fill the container.
There has also been an attempt whereby a device has an upper chamber and a lower fluid container. The lower fluid container is filled with the desired fluid. The contact lenses are put in some sort of a cage or a fluid permeable frame which is inserted into an upper chamber in the device. Fluid from the lower container is then conveyed to the upper container having the frame holding the contact lens by squeezing or otherwise causing the fluid to be appropriately transported. This again requires special handling of the contact lenses, and numerous steps to achieve its purpose. Such an arrangement is also not generally suitable as a contact lens holder per se.
Therefore, there is a real need to simplify, economize, and make more efficient the means and method for caring for contact lenses. Presently available devices and methods involve fairly complicated structure, require significant handling, and generally utilize separate containers for the lenses and the fluids.
Because contamination is one of the biggest problems with contact lenses, every handling of the lenses, and any part of their containers, including the fluid containers, increases the risk of contamination.
Separate filling of a contact lens holder from an independent fluid container creates accuracy problems. Sufficient fluid is needed in the chamber holding the contact lens to accomplish the function of the fluid, whereas excess creates waste. Also, it is many times cumbersome to handle a separate fluid container, again, especially when the user's contact lenses are out of their eyes.
Another problem involved with contact lens care is the rather consistent need to have fluids used in contact lens care available. Presently, a contact lens user generally has a contact lens holding case and a plurality of bottles of fluid for different purposes, as well as certain chemicals for cleaning or other contact lens treatment. Therefore, a variety of different components are needed to be located and available. While a need has been identified to integrate the contact lens holder and the fluid container with fluid used in the care of contact lenses, it would also be advantageous to have the ability to dispense fluid from the fluid container, not only to the lens holder, but also externally of the combination to an desired location. The user would therefore have the option of a number of functions all within one unit.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a means, method and system for storing and caring for contact lenses which overcomes or solves the problems and deficiencies in the art.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a means, method and system as above described which allows storage and caring for contact lenses in a unitary apparatus.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a means, method and system as above described, which allows secure, sealable, and easy placement and storage of contact lenses.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a means, method and system as above described, which provides for easy, economical, and efficient storage of contact lens care fluid and communication of that fluid with the contact lens holder.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a means, method and system as above described which eliminates multiple steps and handling, with regard to storage of the contact lenses, and measuring and pouring of contact lens care fluid.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a means, method and system as above described, which is economical to manufacture, and non-complex in structure, durable, and economical and easy to use.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a means, method and system as above described which enhances accuracy and efficiency of use of lens care fluids.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a means, method and system as above described which promotes an aseptic and non-contamination environment for the storage and handling and care for contact lenses.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a means, method and system as above described which allows selective dispension of fluid used in contact lens care to an external location.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a means, method and system as above described which provides multifunction capabilities all with the promotion of aseptic and noncontaminated environment for storage, handling, care, and dispensing of fluid for contact lenses.
These and other objects, features, and advantages of the invention will be made clearer with reference to the accompanying specification and claims.